You know Lambo
by L'allegro burlone
Summary: Lambo discover what the others really thinks of him... and then, well you'll see. This is going to be ColonnelloxLambo and Rebornxlambo, there is also DinoxHibari, the first couple to make out, alredy in the third chapter XD and also 8059 and XS etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hi^^ I hope you like it and enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writint it. I don't when this story finishes, but I'll go on writing no matter what. Forgive some errors there might be, since I'm not a native speaker. Please comment, you'll make me super happy and motivate me to write XD

'You know Lambo, I really think you should be a little bit more helpful.'

'What are you talking about I-pin? I'm extremely helpful, I'm the most helpful person in the whole planet.'

The two teens were animatedly discussing while sitting on a bench, in a park not far away from the base, during one of I-pin's rare breaks.

'I really don't want to hurt you, Lambo, but you need to face up to reality… as one of the guardians you're completely useless. The only time you gave a good account of yourself was when the 20-year-old-later you showed up, and I even missed it.' She sighed.

'That's not true! Everybody say that I'm a great deal better now.' Lambo replied smiling.

'Well, you see …it's just because you're not as obnoxious as when you were a child and don't annoy people all the time. Anyway the fact they can stand you now doesn't mean they respect you. Gokudera's saying all the time you're a fail as a hitman, and Tsuna only smile that forced smile of his, you know … the one he puts up when he's uncomfortable, cause he can't deny something. They never entrusted you a mission till now, not even one; even I got a couple of missions, and I'm not even a member of the family. What I'm getting at is that they see you as a child, they don't rely on you, it's as if Vongola's guardians are five, not six. How can't you realize this much? If I'm telling you this, it's because we're friends and I actually think you can do better than this , if only you could stop acting like a total stupid or a coward.' I-pin finished his monologue almost out of breath. During her speech she had stood up and was now holding her fists in front of Lambo, cheeks reddened . She really couldn't bear Lambo's attitude, how could he be so stupid, she didn't want him to be looked down on, after all even though he was a jerk, he was still her best friend.

'I-pin…' Lambo couldn't utter the rest because I-pin suddenly realized she was running late for kawahira's deliveries and so left without giving him the chance to say anything more.

Going back home Lambo thought about it over and over again. I-pin's words were stuck in his mind and he simply couldn't get rid of them. He didn't understand why though, he was pretty positive, no hell he was sure he wasn't a burden to the others, that they didn't think he was one. However, a little voice cast a doubt on his certainties , a voice maybe coming from within himself, but that suspiciously sounded like Reborn's. Geez if he hated Reborn, well maybe not, but Reborn hated him, and so wasn't it only fair to hate him back in return?

He was so absorbed in his inner debate that he didn't notice he had already arrived at the base and bumped right into the massive wooden door.

'It hurts… hurts… tolerate' but it was no use as he immediately burst out crying. He knew that wasn't exactly honorable but he couldn't help it, it hurt so much.

'Yoh Lambo, what are you doing on the ground?'

Lambo looked up to meet Yamamoto's eyes, who was watching him half-amused and half-puzzled.

'Just got into a little accident, nothing serious of course, I was just… I was just… well you know… ehm.' Lambo started stumbling on his words, he didn't want to admit he had just crashed into the door, cause from any perspectives you looked at it, it would seem just silly; although, of course,it wasn't at all, geez it could happen to anybody, right …?

'Ah ah ah yes, uhm don't worry. Where were you going anyway?' Yamamoto had kept smiling that happy smile of his since the very moment he run into Lambo. Actually, it would be righter to say he always wore that smile, all day long, seven days a week, twelve months a year, and it sometimes totally freaked him out: how could someone be always so high-spirited? He didn't get him.

'Uhm just going to my room, I'm a bit tired.' Was the answer the younger guy gave him while he dusted himself off.

'I see, well bye.'

It was an ordinary conversation, nothing different than usual, but Lambo, still influenced by I-pin's words, couldn't help but think there was an I-expected-it sound in the other's voice, as if he didn't expect Lambo to do anything but playing around. Maybe, just maybe be aware, what I-pin said wasn't all that foolish.

So, after racking his mind for more than two hours, an extremely rare thing, since Lambo didn't find it worth spending his time reflecting, he came up with an awesome plan, or at least that's what he thought. Said plan he put so much effort into developing consisted in sneakily and craftily eavesdropping on the others' conversations, so as to know how they actually saw him.

He immediately discarded the idea of following Hibari or Mukuro, both because he still didn't want to die and because he didn't need to do such a thing to know their opinions of him, they never missed a chance to remind him how fucking unneeded and incompetent he was.

All this considered, he made up his mind to start with Tsuna. After all, Tsuna had always looked after him, he was sure he considered him an irreplaceable member of his team.

Tsuna was in his office, from outside the door he could see him walking back and forth from his desk to the window, only stopping briefly to answer his storm guardian, who stood still, arms crossed in front of him.

'Jeez, this is bad, such a big issue shows up and we don't have anyone to deal with it. How is it even possible?' he sounded really nervous and also annoyed, it was kind of rare to see him like this.

'I'm really sorry tenth, but I and Yamamoto have to set off for Russia for a mission, Mukuro and Hibari are away, Ryohei is suffering from diarrhea, tse that lawn-head, and Colonnello and Reborn refused to have anything to do with it. The only one left is Lambo.' He said in a voice which implied that only Lambo being who he was crossed him off the list.

'I know Lambo is a guardian, but I can't make him fight. I mean, every time he's involved in battle or anything of the sort, the most likely outcomes are flee or hospitalization, which just to point out is not free. He's too weak, I wonder why my father chose him, he's not suited for this world. He'd be better off leading a normal high school life.' The best word to describe Tsuna in this moment would be 'disheartened', he let out a deep sigh and collapsed into the armchair.

' That's what I've always tried to convince you all about, Tenth. I've been sure the stupid cow wasn't good enough from the word go. Not that I blame your father in any way, it's just that the noisy brat isn't a little bit reliable. If we had done as I said from the beginning and discarded him, now we'd have a true and trustworthy thunder guardian, not an excuse for one.' Gokudera blurted out.

'Come on Gokudera-kun, there's no need to be so mean, Lambo is still a child, he just needs to grow up, I'm sure he'll make a wonderful guardian.'

However, Lambo never heard the young Vongola's words, because he left much before. He couldn't believe his ears, it was true he wasn't exactly dependable, but going to such lengths as to call him an excuse for a guardian… it wasn't Gokudera's words what made Lambo upset though, it was what Tsuna had said. As a matter of fact, Lambo knew Gokudera didn't actually think good of him and he wasn't surprised in hearing that, but he wouldn't ever imagine, neither in his wildest dreams, that Tsuna, who raised him, that was almost like a brother to him, would rather not have him in the family… that hurt, hurt like hell.

Despite this, Lambo was either stubborn or in denial, or both, and didn't give up his plan. Surely there had to be someone who appreciated him and thought he was useful, maybe Yamamoto, Haru, Ryohei or Colonnello.

So he continued stalking everyone all day long, but fruitlessly. Haru thought he had turned into a pervert, Ryohei's mind was that he was the farthest thing from the extreme concept to the extreme and Yamamoto openly said he wouldn't go on a mission with Lambo, unless said mission's objective was buying candies to the nearest shop.

All could be said about Lambo except that he was touchy. After all, he had been offended so many times, he would have committed suicide by now if he was. Anyway, no matter how strong you can be, after hearing such bitter words from the people he cared for the most, Lambo couldn't help but feel sad, hurt and betrayed. They could have told him earlier, spoke their mind straight to him, even if it didn't cross his mind that maybe they actually did, he just didn't notice.

The only thing he wanted right now was to go bury himself in his bed, forgetting about that day. But in the end, for some reason he couldn't explain he decided to make one last try and go spying on Colonnello. For how strange it might seem, Colonnello was a close friend of Lambo. He hanged out with him, badmouthed Reborn with him and even provided a shoulder to cry on. At first, Lambo was just puzzled, why would one of the unbelievably strong and awesome arcobaleno bother with him? But after some time, he just adjusted to the surprise and didn't ask himself any more questions… if he wanted so much to be his friend, who was Lambo to say no?

Consequently, that infamous day Lambo assumed Colonnello would soothe him. What he didn't expect was finding him with Reborn of all people.

'Don't you have anyone else to bother, kora?' There they were, bickering like little kids, even if they weren't little anymore.

'Tze, as if I'd go out of my way to have anything to do with you, I obviously run into you by chance to my great displeasure.' The look on Reborn's eyes was conceived and defying as always, but the teen couldn't help but take notice the relations between the two arcobaleno had been worsening by the minute from some time onward.

'So are you going to go on that ridiculous mission tomorrow? I guess you're the only one left to do it, plus it suits you kora.' Colonnello said and immediately butted Reborn's forehead, which was a given at a point in their disputes.

'Of course not, the stupid cow can go, that mission's so stupid even he can do it.' Reborn said smirking.

'As if, kora! You know better than anyone else he always makes a mess when it comes to fighting or missions.' He replied. Lambo started feeling a stinging pain in his chest, that wasn't the worst thing he had heard that day, but for a reason he couldn't fathom it hurt him the most, to a point he wasn't able to stand properly.

'Oh and I thought you had a better opinion of him, seeing you all friendly.' The sarcasm in Reborn voice was cutting.

'That doesn't have anything to do with it, it's for a complete different reason, kora.' He replied, both tense and annoyed.

'Ah maybe I get it, it's because of his looks, isn't it? After all, it's the only good thing about him.'

Lambo just fled, he couldn't stand it anymore. His pride was scattered, but it wasn't just that, deeper down something hurt like hell, soon tears blurred his vision.

Reborn watched him running away with a smile plastered on his face; if Colonnello was so dumb that he didn't spot the stupid cow, he couldn't complain whatever would happen.

'Obviously this is one of the reason, nobody can remain unmoved by such a cute face and a sexy butt, kora. Anyway, it's not just that, I like him because he's cheerful and lighthearted, it makes you feel better just to be around him. I also like him because he's simple and honest, even because he's stupid. Well sometimes I feel like strangling him, but on the whole I definitely like him, kora.' He said with an earnest face.

Reborn frowned, how could he say such disgusting things? He couldn't stand this two stupids. He was just lucky the cow hadn't stayed to hear this or he'd be witnessing the love scene of the century by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything seemed amiss in Tsuna's opinion, he couldn't just get why though. Maybe it was because Gokudera wasn't shouting to anyone, or maybe because Reborn hadn't shot a single bullet yet, like something was missing … No, the hell, it wasn't something but someone who was missing, it had been 2 days since he last saw any trace of Lambo. If it had been someone else, he wouldn't have worried for a 2-day absence, but since it was Lambo, it was totally unusual. In fact, the teen would come everyday, dawdling in his office, then bickering with Gokudera and ending up almost killed by Reborn or Bianchi, if she was present( it seemed she hadn't understood yet he wasn't Romeo.) So Tsuna was growing worried and restless by the minute. What if something happened to him? What if he had run into trouble?

'Hey Gokudera-kun, did you happen to see Lambo these days? I haven't seen him in a while, and that's strange.' Tsuna inquired hopingly.

'No, I haven't. And this make me incredibly happy, don't you think today's really a bright day?' Gokudera seemed to be on top of the world, if the grin on is face was any evidence of it.

Jeez, I'm worried sick, Tsuna was thinking when he caught the smirk on Reborn's face. No I was wrong, I'm not just worried, I'm in despair. Whenever his tutor did like this, trouble would ensue.

Where are you Lambo?

Lambo was feeling down in the dumps, he simply spent the rest of the day wandering in a state a shock around the city. He felt sad and disappointed, disappointed because the ones he loved, the ones he thought were his friends thought he was nothing but a useless stupid brat. Surely they would even be happier if he disappeared. He let out a sob; it's true, he was a crybaby, but it's not like he could help it, he really tried very hard not to cry, he simply couldn't. Before he knew, tears just started streaming down his face, were it for sadness, pain or fear. Even now tears were blurring his vision, but it was different from usual. In fact, usually crying made him feel better, it was a way to let it all out; shedding a few tears was enough and he was back to his feet, boisterous and noisy again. Not now, he had been crying since he left the mansion, hours before, and still hadn't stopped. He felt betrayed, refused, even surprised, cause he didn't expect it and he didn't know what he should do. Should he keep feigning ignorance and behave like his usual self? He didn't think he could do it. But it's not like he could just run away, he had nowhere to go after all.

Without realizing it he had reached the river banks and almost fell down in the running water. It was only by chance he managed to regain his balance. After making sure he didn't risk having a bath in the not so clean waters, he sit down watching the bewitching stream.

He was so absorbed he didn't see someone approaching behind his back, until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. It startled him so much that he jumped to his feet.

'Hey Lambo, are you alright? What the hell are you doing here?'

Lambo gave a sigh of relief, since he recognized the guy to be no-one but Dino. The older boy was looking at him with a kind smile, worry clearly visible in his eyes. He must have looked really bad right now, the teen guessed.

'Uh nothing, just walking…uhg-uh walking and… I don't know… I just jus- uehhh.' The younger boy tried his best to keep his composure but he failed, and just burst into tears.

Dino stepped forward and made a move to hug the boy sympathetically, unluckily he hadn't consider how risky it was standing beside a river when his followers weren't around. It took him a few second to understand he was immerged to the waist into the water and to poor Lambo's bad luck it took him even more to notice he was sitting on top of the teen, now on the verge of drowning.

A failed attempt at mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, that ended in his forehead hitting the other's, and some curses after, the two were sitting down, as far away from the river as possible, under Lambo's suggestion.

'So that's what happened. I understand you're upset, but I'm sure they didn't really meant it.' Dino tried to soothe him, all the while patting him on the head.

'I don't think so.' The teen was pouting. He knew Dino didn't really believed his words, he was just speaking them out of sympathy. 'I just wish I could prove them wrong, I wish I became such a great hitman they had to take back their words.'

Dino stared at him with a surprised look on his face, which soon turned into a gentle smile. Maybe the boy was growing after all.

'Why not? I think you should do that.' Dino said with a confident smile.

'Eh? Are you joking? You know the matter at hand is exactly that I'm utterly useless. It's not like I could change so suddenly. Beside there'd be no one willing to tutor me. Tsuna tried getting me a tutor a few times, but they all gave up, saying I was hopeless.' Lambo sounded more and more disheartened.

Dino was taken aback by this, he remembered Tsuna bringing this up sometimes, but he thought he was simply exaggerating. However, he immediately recomposed himself.

'So? That just means that maybe you're not the type for tutor. You'll do it in your own.' Lambo simply stared at him with wide eyes, he knew this was going to lead him to trouble, but the bitterness from before just couldn't be dismissed. After all, it may be worth giving it a try.

Lambo could feel trickles of sweat running down his back and the side of his face, tangles of hair stuck to his cheeks. If he was practically sweating like a pig( as an Italian would put it), it wasn't only due to the weather, but most of all to the building tension and fear. He replayed his conversation with Dino over and over in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a foolish idea. But here he was, standing behind a corner, waiting for the Mafioso Dino had asked him to take care of.

However, as to prevent him to take his time to change his mind and go back home, his target left the restaurant and started moving. The teen didn't have time to reflect anymore, and simply followed the urge that had driven his actions since yesterday and made him end up here, putting Dino's idiotic plan into action. He craftily started following the man, whose appearance didn't help Lambo feeling easy in his mind. In fact, the Mafioso was tall and muscled, like one of the wrestlers he sometimes watched on TV with I-pin and he wore a grim expression, that fit his spiky features very well. His common sense was advising him against facing such an opponent, and until yesterday that's what he would have done without a second thought, but today the bitterness from his friends' comments was still to freshly and vividly impressed in his mind and he didn't run away.

Dino's words in his mind replayed for the hundredth time that day.

_I actually think you're pretty strong when you want to, well maybe not you, but your flames are strong. Once when you were frightened and used them without thinking, you did a hell of a mess, almost destroyed the whole place. So I think your bigger problem is that your are scaredy cat ._

'_Wait that's not…' Lambo tried replying. 'Oh come on, I'm not saying this to bring you down, I'm here admitting you've got a hell of a potential. But I must be honest, you're like the greatest coward I've ever seen in my life. Maybe it's because you got beaten up so many times when you were a child, that your growth has been compromised and' 'Okay okay I got it, stop it now please. I got your point, but I'd rather you didn't contribute to destroying my self-esteem since I think I've got enough for a while.'…_

'_Hmm yes, so what I'm getting at is that you need to work on improving your courage. Just go and face your enemy head on.' Dino's face was lit with excitement as he was speaking, and so Lambo thought better than to stand at a certain distance, so that he could avoid being dragged in one of Cavallone's frequent accident. _

He swallowed and made a step forward, as Dino suggested he would make himself known to the enemy and be bold.

'So you're one of the Scannatori's family. So it was true that looking like a baboon's bottom is a requirement to enter your family.' As soon as he saw the other's face contorting with anger, Lambo regretted his words; maybe he had really overdid it, Dino said to be bold, not to dip his own grave by mocking his enemy. The man though didn't seem like he would accept an excuse, unless it was presented along with Lambo's head on a silver plate; so the vongola's guardian's only way to get out of this shit alive was fighting. Without a second to spare he attached the horns to his head and summoned his lightning flames.

' Cornata elettrica.' He shouted. Unluckily, while the flames had been strong the moment he released them, they had weakened to the point when he hit the enemy, he only scratched him. He couldn't even regain his balance to charge again, that he was shoved to a side and kicked in the stomach. This wasn't definitely going well for him.

He thought he was done for this time, but he had survived. He acknowledged he wasn't in heaven, or hell as it may be, but on earth when he felt something dripping on his face. However, he didn't even have the time to rejoice for the fact he was alive that he was cursing under his breath as the dripping he was feeling wasn't water as he first thought, but the pee of a fucking dog who had taken him for a part of the scenery. How gross. He tried raising a hand to shove the animal away, but it sent a jolt of pain all over his body. It seemed he was alive, but not unscratched, not that he had hoped for that. After being showered with all the dog's disgusting pee, which was a lot too, Lambo managed to stand on his feet, even though he went through excruciating pain in the process. He could walk somehow, but he obviously couldn't go back home since he couldn't explain this to Tsuna or the other guardian, plus he still didn't feel like seeing them again. So he did the only possible thing in that case, retrieved his cell phone from his pocket hoping it hadn't broken. He gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't and dealt a number.

'I-pin, it's me. I need help, can you come picking me up? No, don't worry, I'm okay. No I don't want you to call Tsuna, keep all the family out of this. Yes in fact, I don't wanna go home, please take me to your place, I don't think Fong will be against it.' He waited a moment, holding his breath. 'Oh thanks. Right now I'm in the park near the fortress, on the railway station side.'

His voice was feeble and thick, sure as hell his friend had noticed, that's why she had been so alarmed. The sensible part of him was saying this was clear evidence he couldn't change himself and that he had to give up and just go on the same as always. That he couldn't do. This beating just summed up to the rage he was feeling inside, and ignited him more than anything. Like hell he was going to give up, he would get stronger even if it cost his life.

The following morning, when he woke up, Lambo felt like a shit, it was even worse than when he was 14 and got unbelievably drunk for the first time. His limbs felt numb at first, but as soon as he moved a searing pain engulfed him, leaving him out of breath. However, he didn't give up, but rolled on the bed until he was on the edge and slowly positioned one of his leg on the carpet. When he was stable enough not to fell down on the cold floor, he put the other leg down and tried to rise from his sitting position. After all, it was way better than he had thought, he felt pain and was a bit sick, but he could stand up rather easily and even walking didn't cause him any particular problem. Maybe he was tougher than he reckoned.

He guessed it was around midday, since he could see the sun high in the sky from his window. Plus he could smell dumplings. He already meant to go downstairs, and his growling stomach just urged him to be quirkier.

When he entered the room, he spotted Fong fiddling with the frying pan. It wasn't the first time Lambo came here, since he often dropped by to tease I-pin or simply say hello. Well maybe 'often' wasn't the right word, as he came on a daily basis. However, I-pin was extremely busy, so it happened not to find her there. When it happened, he often whiled away engaging conversations with her master. As a matter of fact, Fong was a pleasant guy, patient and kind; he never kicked Lambo out . What's more, the place was lovely, with the fragrance of Chinese cooking lingering in the air. And Lambo loved Chinese cooking.

That morning too I-pin was gone and Lambo was alone with the arcobaleno.

' You don't look very well, Lambo. What happened? Have you got yourself into trouble?' Fong turned to face him.

' Well, no no, no need to worry. But I really need your help, I don't really know who else to ask.' The teen looked determined, he had already decided he was going to ask Fong's help, with the hope his advice would be wiser than Dino's.

'I wanna show my family I deserve the title of guardian. I want to get stronger and show them it's not true I'm a good for nothing.' The other man smiled kindly when he heard this, but couldn't help shaking his head in disagreement.

'Lambo I cannot possibly teach you anything in such a short time. And I can gather you want result in a short time from your body condition. Rushing into fights won't do you any good. Besides, I'm afraid you're not too suitable for martial arts.'

'I know this, I'm not asking for a miracle.' Well actually he hoped for one, but never mind. 'But I need this badly, so any help is welcomed. Isn't there anything I can do?' Lambo didn't like very much sounding so desperate, it ruined the impression of coolness he worked so hard to build. All because girls loved it.

'Well if you put it that way, maybe there is something.'

Differently from Dino's plan, Fong's one had a semblance of sense to it. So when he set off to take it into action, he was quite sure of himself. The plan consisted in hiding himself in a place where he couldn't be seen, but at a distance that would allow him to hit his target when the time came. Basically, his strategy consisted in remaining hidden, while concentrating and evoking his flames. When he was ready, and only when ready, he was going to launch his attack.

Unluckily, it's true that not all the doughnuts came with a hole, but it seemed like any of Lambo's doughnuts never got a fucking hole: he managed to gather enough flames but then trampled and fell from the branch he was sitting on. No need to say what they did to him, when he was found out.

This time as well he made it out alive, but not safe and sound. He was so battered, it looked like a herd of buffalos run him over.

All in all, one would think any sane man with the slightest sense of self-preservation would give up by now, but not Lambo. In that, one must admit he was determined.

That night, he relentlessly moved from one side of his bedroom to the other, unable to get to sleep. He racked his mind, but no matter how he struggled, there was only one person left that could help him and would agree to do so. The teen didn't relish the prospect though, after all the record was not good. Had he had any alternative, he would have gone for it. But as the night passed he was left with no other choices, he had to give it a try.

'So uhmm that's it basically, can you help me?' Lambo finished his explanation and swallowed, all the while keeping at distance from the other man.

'Why not? I could even do it. But there's a price, obviously.' The other man readjusted his spectacles on his nose.

'Uhm do you mean I should let you do experiments to me?' Lambo was starting to squirm, he didn't feel at all at ease. But he had to do this and was even willing to let him do weird experiment to him.

'That's a given, but it isn't sufficient. You should please me, you know what I mean.' The man said while getting dangerously near, letting his hand wandering down Lambo's back.

'Ehm I don't think I get it.' The teen replied, his voice quivering.

'I mean you should let me fuck you, to be brief.' The words were accompanied by the arcobaleno's hand gripping his ass.

Lambo jumped back, using his arms to push the man back and keep him at safe distance, disquiet clear on his face. ' What the hell are you talking about Verde? I'm a man, you know, a man. Men don't fuck other men.'

Verde just sighed, like he was stating the obvious. 'Oh come on, men actually fuck other man, especially in the vongola it seems. Beside with that tasty ass you have there you won't be able to escape it for long.' An evil grin appeared on his face and catching the younger guy off guard he managed to position his hand on his crotch. 'You'll like it, don't worry.'

Lambo's mind was hazy, he was getting scared and didn't know what to do. In a desperate attempt to escape the man he released a lightning, that hit him perfectly. Jeez why couldn't he always do it right like now ? Anyway, as the arcobaleno was already getting back to his feet, he made a run for it.

While he was going back home, his face red, his heartbeat quickened, he replayed the scene in his mind. How could two men have sex? He was shocked, well even petrified. He obviously hadn't liked it one bit, he hated Verde, he tried to kill him when he was a kid. But he couldn't deny he felt something. The only idea of letting Verde touch him again gave him goosebumps, but the idea of a man touching him in itself didn't disgust him. He was far too confused for words. He decided as soon as he got home, he would search the internet.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Where the man's big calloused hands touched him he felt hot. He could see him towering him, but couldn't make out his face. It was like one of that photos where the person had moved or like looking through one of that glasses that altered things. However, he was taken away from his reverie the moment the man shoved Lambo's legs on his shoulder and entered him.

That moment he woke up, sweating and with a hard-on clearly visible from the sheets. The teen was completely meddled, he had dreamed of a man screwing him, fucking the daylight out of him and he had enjoyed it. Maybe he had watched too much gay porn the previous night, but he wanted to get informed, after all he didn't even know men could have sex with other man until yesterday. And sure as hell he didn't expect it to be done by entering someone ass. He suddenly blushed, feeling blood rising to his head. He though the ass was something you just used to poop. But the guys in the films seemed to like it a great deal and he started to get aroused too. Oh God, maybe he was gay, he was queer. But he still liked girls, he was sure of it. Though it was true that he never got so turned on by a girl. His head was near the point of combustion, so before he suffered from a heart attack or a stoke he resolved to distract himself, not to think about it for the time being.

No matter how hard he tried to avoid the thought, it came back troubling him all the time, so Lambo ended up combing his hair with the toothbrush, adding salad to his milk instead of cereals and wearing his underwear over his trousers. At the end he gave up trying to pretend everything was okay and decided to face up the issue. So maybe he was gay… what was he going to do? Wait, but even before that was he really gay? I mean he couldn't know for sure, right? Not until, he tried getting laid with a man. But he thought this wasn't the best way to find out. He was at a loss, so he decided that maybe asking for help was the right thing to do, that in two they could come to the head of the matter faster. Who ask though? Usually he would turn to Tsuna for advice, usually, but now he couldn't. He could think to only one person and decided to go to him, even if deep down he feared this would lead to trouble.

'So uhm, this is it. Please don't think badly of me.' Lambo was looking down, afraid of what the other might say. What if he was disgusted at him? Maybe he had been to hasty.

'Ah ah ah don't worry, it's alright. Everybody's a bit confused at first. I was too. But maybe that was my grandma's fault, she used to tell me sodomites go to hell. She was far too zealous.' Dino giving him energetic pats on his shoulder. ' Anyway I thought you were one too.'

Lambo was shocked and he find himself unable to think straight. 'So you're one too, I mean I'm not sure I'm gay yet.' He pointed out. Besides, what the hell meant he thought he was one? Did he give out a gayish aura?

'Yes, I'm gay too. Even Yamamoto and Gokudera, they're a couple, you know?' he kept on smiling as if he was talking about something extremely funny.

'What? Really? But they're always bickering, I thought they couldn't stand each other.' He was growing more and more flabbergasted.

'Well, it's true, but it's quite common for two people that apparently are at odds to actually have feelings for each other.' On the other hand, Dino seemed more and more amused.

'Ehm, so do you have a lover too?' He didn't mean to be unpolite, but was curious.

'Yes, of course. I'm with Kyoya. Don't you think he's cute?' At first Lambo couldn't associate someone with the name, maybe it was because labeling Hibari as cute was something that never crossed his mind and the notion made him think he was talking about someone else. However reality hit down on him and he realized Dino was talking about Hibari, frightening Hibari.

'Are you serious?' The teen asked tentatively. 'Yup, anyway if you're unsure there's only a way to get rid of any doubts, you've got to see sex between men and see what effect does on you.'

'But Dino I've already watched a bunch of porn and didn't helped me at all.'

' Porn are false and anonymous, you've got to watch real stuff, better if the ones doing it are people you know.' He said as if he was giving an explanation on physics.

'But I can't do it, it means spying on other people and I'm not a peeping tom!' he shrieked.

' Ah ah no need to go to these lengths, I've got a better idea.' Lambo didn't know if he should feel reassured, he had a sensation this was going to be something absurd again. He sighed but decided to go along with it nonetheless.

Lambo stared at the videotape laying on his table, the one Dino had given him. He didn't go into details when explaining its content, but the teen had grasped enough of it to understand it may contain Hibari and sex, so he really was in two minds about what to do. A part of himself he started acknowledging only lately urged him to watch it, desire lingering in him. On the other hand, another part yelled not to do it for the dear life of his, both because he'd prove himself a pervert, but most of all, if Hibari found out, he'd find a slow and painful death. He kept still, his eyes fixed on the tape for a long time, an inner fight going on somewhere in his brain. Finally, he simply sighed, got up and put the tape inside the recorder. For the first time in his life it also dawned down on him that maybe Gokudera was right when he said he was a stupid.

_Hibari stepped into the room, gaze slowly taking in the surroundings. After checking the whole room, he set his eyes on the figure sitting on the bed. A smirk of displeasure forming in his features._

'_I thought I had told you to remove the fucking photographs, they're totally disquieting.' Words spilling venom._

'_Ah ah Kyoya, you know I can't help it, I need them or I'll be kind of useless.' Dino replied, taking a look at the gigantic poster towering his bed with a close-up of Romario. Anyway that wasn't the only picture decorating the room, as on every wall several picture of various size displayed Dino's underlings were stuck. That was a constant in Cavallone's bedroom, thought in order to prevent him from having trouble due to his clumsiness, when his men weren't around. Cause of course it's not like he could ask his men to stay with him in his room, especially when he had encounters with said cloud guardian. However, Hibari never got accustomed and didn't like the idea one bit._

'_Tze, I'm going home, not going to put this up any longer.' The guardian turned to take his leave, but Dino blocked his way smiling._

'_Oh come on, you can't! You know I've got this problem. I'll make it up to you.' The older man smiled and bent down a little to try and place a kiss to the other's lips but soon found himself unable to continue as Hibari pointed a tonfa under his chin._

'_Then you'd better make it worthy, I'm going to bite you to death.' The Japanese said, a devilish smile curling his lips. _

'_I couldn't ask for more.' Dino replied and drew off his whip. He jumped back and cracked his whip, aiming it at Hibari to immobilize him. The other man was faster though and diverted it with a tonfa, quickly taking a step forward to close their distance, charging Dino hard. He tried avoiding the blow, but was a second too late and was pinned down on the floor by the younger one, who followed suit. At first, he was no more than trapped in a tangle of limbs, but soon he regained his coolness, starting wrestling to get Kyoya off him and got again the upper hand. The cloud guardian, though, didn't seem inclined to let him, positioning himself so as to prevent the other from moving his legs and with a speed and mastery such as a magician's he trapped Dino's hands in his handcuffs, tying them to the bed post. _

'_Now, now it seems I won, so now I can take my prize.' Satisfaction filling his expression. Dino should have been a bit afraid by now, harmless in the other's clutches, but couldn't help but feel incredibly aroused, blood pumping faster and faster._

_Hibari savored the vision for a while, then promptly unbuckled his belt and shoved down his trousers and underpants, freeing his noteworthy hard-on. The other man under him, swallowed hard feeling something stirring in his pants in response. _

'_You want it, don't you? How about it, I'll let you suck me, but you've got be good at it or I'll have to punish you.' Then he took his cock in his hand and started sliding it down the other face, lingering on his lips as if he had a brush and was simply painting a canvas. 'Open your mouth.' It wasn't a request, it was an order. The other complied, at first licking the crown, then placing soft kisses all over it and only then taking in all his length. Hibari closed his eyes and run his hand through the Dino's gold locks, initially lightly as to caress him, than tugging at them to urge him to go faster. Jolts of pleasure made his mind hazy, unable to think clear, he opened his eyes again, gaze fixed on the other's face, his cheeks flushed, his mouth moving relentlessly to give him pleasure, inviting noises ensuing in the process. He took one hand away from Dino's hair and slid it under the other pants, gripping his phallus. He could feel the wetness due to pre-cum, smirking he reveled in the knowledge he could make the other this wet just by having him suck him. Then he started moving his hand, sliding it up and down the other's length, who let go of Hibari's cock and gasped for air. 'Who told you that you could stop?' The cloud guardian then not so kindly pressed his cock to the other's mouth, forcing him to take it in. Then pulling at his hair he begin thrusting into his mouth, harder and harder until he released himself, obliging his partner to drunk his semen. Sated from the orgasm he got distracted for the blink of an eye, but that was enough for Dino, who all the while had managed to get his hands almost free, and with a last swift movement shoved the handcuffs aside, reaching for his whip. The younger man wasn't quick enough to get away as the older caught him with the whip, getting eventually on top. Surely Hibari might have fought harder, but reacted half-heartedly, waiting to see what Dino's intentions were. He started stripping him, taking his time admiring the other's perfect body and smooth skin, then trailed the end of the whip down the length of his spine, the cleft of his buttocks. _

_He trapped the other's hands with his own and then secured them to the bedpost with the other's handcuffs. Later Hibari would get angry at him for having used his things, but right now he didn't have anything else, so let it be._

'_Now it's my turn, I'm going take my time tormenting you here, and then I'll fuck you hard, like there's no tomorrow.' Kyoya kept silent, but he could see the shiver of pleasure and anticipation running down his spine, he wasn't going to disappoint him. _

_So he started flicking the whip on his buttock, watching the white skin reddened, and the younger's cock getting hard again. So he widened his legs and started whipping in earnest over and over again, until the other's moan got louder and louder. Then he throw the whip aside, and took him right there and then, slamming hard into him, going as deep as he could, trying to reach that point that would make him come, that would make him abandon himself in the pleasure. He found it, and went on until the other spent himself on the floor, muscles twitching around his own cock, making him reach orgasm inside the other's body. Dino felt sated and content and went for freeing Hibari's arm when he was frozen by the other's words._

'_I told you, didn't I? About not cumming inside.' He could feel killing intent radiating from the other's body, geez he was so dead._

Lambo switched the Tv off the moment the massacre of Dino began, he didn't like splatter stuff. If possible he was even more confused, he was aroused yes, but also scared. He didn't expect sexual intercourse to be that violent, nor to require a battle before starting. He wasn't sure he could do it. He was desperate, confused and now even frightened. He thought nothing worse could happen just before realizing that he didn't have the slightest idea on how returning the tape without being found out by Hibari, since Dino was staying at his place for the week. Oh fuck! He was so dead.


End file.
